1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the determination, under extreme operating conditions, of the axial thrust of ball or roller bearings which are adapted to that purpose.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently known methods for the measurement of the axial displacement may be divided into two groups:
1. Measuring methods in which the sensors are applied on the rotating shaft. These require a free shaft end for attachment of the rotation transmitter and are generally quite limited in running time and maximum rotational speed. The signals of the sensors, almost always, consist of a mixture of axial thrust or displacement, torsional moment and deflection, which must then be separated by means of special circuits or during the evalutation thereof.
2. Measuring methods in which an elastic intermediate element which is equipped with sensors is located between the outer bearing housing and the supporting structure. The measuring element, most frequently a plate spring-shaped or shaft ring-type intermediate member, requires a predetermined extent of axial displacement for the bearing housing for measurement take-off and, as in the case of presently marketed measuring support discs, requires a relatively large amount of additional space. Distinct hysteresis appearances are, in general, connected with the displacement of the outer housing.